NAN! KAIBA HAS A TWIN SISTER!
by eclipsearikado
Summary: Kaiba slowly comes to the realization that the exchance student from the U.S. is his twin sister...
1. ur me ur not me

disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh! whatever...but i guess i own setoiya cause i made her up like last night...yeah...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
He walked into the classroom with a deep frown on his face.  
He was arrogant.  
He was cruel.  
He was ingenious.  
He was a gorgeous guy and he knew it.  
He was only in that room at the moment because he had to be in it.  
Yet, he was capable of hacking into the school's computer and shortening his pointless hours in the building; he could and will do it.  
If that wasn't enough, he was also rich.  
He was powerful.  
He could be in control of the whole world if that was what he desired.  
Thankfully, it was not.  
He was the CEO of Kaiba Corp.  
He was Seto Kaiba.  
And he was in for a surprise.  
"Class, I have a very important announcement to make," translation: listen to me or meet your doom.  
The room became still as everyone waited for the teacher to continue speaking.  
"We have a new student. She is from America,"  
This announcement didn't have an ounce of importance as far as Kaiba was concerned.  
But then the girl walked into the room and although she didn't make the announcement immensely important, she raised its level of importance just a tiny bit.  
She was worthy of a tiny fraction of Kaiba's attention.  
Not because she was pretty.  
Not because she was ugly.  
Not because she was short or tall or skinny or fat.  
Not because she wore the sweetest of smiles or the dourest of frowns.  
But because she looked...like...him.  
Just a little bit, but no one could doubt that some resemblance was there.  
Her hair was the same obscene color of light, yet dark, brown, but, of course, it was longer than he will ever allow his to be.  
Her bangs fell over her eyes in semi-waves in the same way his did, but they didn't look quite so unorganized as his.  
Her height was...well...tall; just about as tall as he was, and that was an unusually tall height.  
But most important of all, her eyes were a reflection of his; unsettlingly blue things that could look into your very soul, or, at the very least, traumatize your self confidence forever with just one icy glare.  
Never in his life, has Kaiba met someone with those same eyes...for the exception of his mother, of course.  
His mind raced. Who was she? Did anyone else notice the similarities? Was he going mad? Duct tape was immediately put over the mouths of his screaming questions as the teacher began to speak again.  
"This is Setoiya-"  
"That's ok. Don't even try to pronounce my last name," interrupted Setoiya. She had tried to be polite but the edge was evident in her tone.  
~she's nothing like me~ thought Kaiba to himself. So what if she was obviously rude like he was? She had made an attempt to be polite too.  
He was formal.  
He used big, fancy words.  
But he never had and probably never will try to be polite to anyone or anything. The only exception? His brother, of course, but that is most definitely beside the point.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lunchtime.  
Finally.  
Well of COURSE he would not attempt to talk to Setoiya or be even anywhere near her! He would not stoop to that. Would. Not.  
So he let Yugi and his pathetic loser-friends do the work instead.  
"So your name's like...Say-to-ee-yah right?" asked Katsuya, pronouncing her name Japanese-like.  
"Yes, I'm Setoiya," she pronounced her own name the way it had always been pronounced until now: strung together; flowing.  
She obviously thought her own way of pronouncing was better.  
They obviously had no opinion on the matter. They couldn't. Could. N't. Her name wasn't Enlish-like. Yet it didn't sound like a Nehongo type of name.  
Well enough of that.  
"...And you are...?" Setoiya looked at Katsuya pointedly.  
"I'm Katsuya," he answered.  
"And I'm Yugi,"  
"I'm Anzu,"  
"Ryou,"  
Her defensive frown was replaced by a ready smile.  
Kaiba was disgusted.  
~she's nothing like me~ and he was glad.  
And he was in denial.  
--------------------------------------  
eeeeeh well i would've written more...'cept i gotta go to bed...and i don't feel like typing XD ok i admit it i'm lazy  
PLEEEEEZE REVIEW I NEEEEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!! THANKEES JA NE 


	2. chess

Disclaimer: weeeeeeee iun own ygo! la la la la la...BUT I CLAIMED SETO-SAN ON SEVERAL BOARDS XD  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
Class was about to begin in 1 minute precisely. However, Kaiba was in no hurry to get to class on time. It's not like the teacher would mess with him even if he ditched half of the day.  
  
Taking his time in the hallways, Kaiba waited until there was virtually no one else outside of class to begin walking towards his classroom, where his teacher at the moment was probably taking roll and not caring to acknowledge Kaiba's absence.  
  
As impossible as this may sound, Kaiba was wrong. There was someone else in that hallway, and that someone took the moment to run by him and literally push him out of her way.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you moron," snarled Kaiba, sweeping his clothes as if the other student had gotten poor people germs on him.  
  
"Why don't YOU, nitwit?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kaiba finally look up from his clothes and noticed that the other person was that exchange student from America. Setoiya, was that her name?  
  
"Yeah, you heard me," she glared at him, the gaze of her blue eyes slashing at him.  
  
"...Heh. Though surprising, you evidently do not know who I am, and that is why I shall leave you with only a warning this time...don't-"  
  
"I'd tell you the same thing,"  
  
"You're disrespect has gone far enough. I-"  
  
"...challenge me to a duel? Hmmp. I don't duel,"  
  
"Then what do you do?"  
  
"Lots of other things," she thought for a moment then grinned smugly. "Chess,"  
  
Kaiba was almost thrown back by the startling remark. "Chess?!"  
  
"Yes, chess. You think you're so smart, don't you? I bet I can beat you in a game of chess with my eyes closed,"  
  
"Really, now?"  
  
Setoiya nodded confidently.  
  
"Alright then. You do know where the Domino Central Park is?"  
  
"Yes," Setoiya faintly remembered an area of the park where there were tables with checkered surfaces.  
  
"Meet me there immediately after school. If you're late, you automatically forfeit,"  
  
"Deal,"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Now wait a sec. Lemme get this straight. YOU challenged KAIBA to a duel?!" Katsuya's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.  
  
"NO, not a duel. A chessmatch,"  
  
"...That's a type of dueling, right?"  
  
"...No..." Setoiya's face radiated a look of disgust. ~how stupid can he get...?!~  
  
"Katsuya, chess is an intellectual board game off which Capsule Monsters was based on," explained Yugi.  
  
"...Oh,"  
  
"Wow, Setoiya. This is so cool...but do you think you will win?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Of course I'll win,"  
  
"I don't mean to be the antagonist here, but Kaiba's pretty good at chess...after all, it was what got him out of that orphange and into wealth," said Honda.  
  
"I am perfectly aware of that..." answered Setoiya. "Don't worry about it. Come with me after school to the park, all of you, and you'll see..."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
3:35 PM and 6 seconds...that moron was still not there. Kaiba was irritated.  
  
"You,"  
  
Kaiba didn't even lift his gaze from the set up chess table. It was her.  
  
"Hmm. I hope you don't mind...I brought some friends,"  
  
"Really, now? I'm surprised you have any. Then again. Friends are for weaklings...and you are one,"  
  
"You'd better watch your mouth, boy. I'm gonna mop the floor with you,"  
  
"We shall see,"  
  
"You bet we will," Setoiya seated herself opposite him, silent again.  
  
"GO SETOIYA!" cheered Ryou.  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT, SETOIYA!" said Yugi.  
  
"WE BELIEVE IN YOU!" added Anzu.  
  
"Kindly tell your friends to shut up," commanded Kaiba.  
  
"Whatever. Let's get started,"  
  
"eh...someone mind explaining how they're gonna duel with a checkered field?" asked Katsuya.  
  
"Be quiet and watch," said Yugi.  
  
"You go first," said Kaiba.  
  
"No, you,"  
  
~So she is not as idiotic as I perceived...~ "Fine,"  
  
The attention that Setoiya paid was little to none. She barely noticed the chesspiece that Kaiba moved. Absent-mindedly twirling a few locks of her light and dark brown hair, Setoiya thought for a few minutes before finally making a move, and the game began.  
  
Kaiba was a little awestruck about Setoiya's strategy...mainly because she seemed to have none. This went on for her first five moves, which seemed to be completely random, as if she had no idea what she was doing. Then something weird happened...  
  
~SHE'S COPYING MY STRATEGY!~ Kaiba's face was almost prone to show his surprise. Almost. ~How could I have let this happen? I should have seen it before...~ he was more amused than worried, sure that he would win either way.  
  
"I do hope..." began Setoiya, "that you do realize where this match is ending up..."  
  
"Really, now? And where do you think it will end up?"  
  
"So you don't know..." Kaiba and Setoiya glared at each other with the same pairs of royal blue eyes, the same determination sweeping across their faces.  
  
"Hey, guys, is it just me or-"  
  
"Hush, Katsuya," orded Honda. "Tell us later,"  
  
If it wasn't enough that Setoiya was copying Kaiba's strategy, she began to turn it against him. Now, as most people knew, only a genius was capable of doing such a thing. Kaiba, for one, was unbelieving.  
  
Especially when it hit him that he lost.  
  
"Yugi, what does 'checkmate' mean?" asked Katsuya, correctly (gasp) assuming that it was alright to speak again.  
  
"It means she won," answered Yugi.  
  
"YAY! GO SETOIYA!" cheered Anzu.  
  
"You rock," said Honda.  
  
"Hmm I told you I'd win," gloated Setoiya, doing something VERY Kaiba-like.  
  
"No-...you...this..." Kaiba, of all things, was shocked. "YOU CHEATED! NOBODY BEATS ME! NOBODY!"  
  
"What a sore loser you are, Seto Kaiba," Setoiya smirked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh, yes,"  
  
"How-how-I don't-no..." ~How could she do that?! That strategy...it was exactly how I defeated Gozaburo so many years ago...how could-~  
  
"...You ok?"  
  
Ugh, how Kaiba hated sportsmanship.  
  
"It was just a game..."  
  
"No, this isn't just a game for me. This is war,"  
  
"Heh and I won,"  
  
~You cheated...!~  
  
She looked liked him, acted somewhat like him, and thought like him...yet, he was still in denial...how obvious did it have to get?!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
YAY CHESS! XD which i kno nothing about lolololol la la la 


End file.
